1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system and method for a knitting tool which performs numerous functions in a single tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A knitter typically needs different apparatus in order to knit effectively. For example, the knitter can use a rule in order to measure the lengths of articles (e.g., sleeve lengths on a sweater.) A knitter can also use a crochet hook in order to grab and repair missed stitches in the article. A knitter can also use a thread cutter to facilitate the cutting of thread and yarn. Knitters can also use other articles, such as scissors, needles, and counters for counting rows of colors and/or stitches.
What is needed is a mechanism where a knitter can conveniently utilize numerous knitting utensils in a single article.